Send in the Clone
Send in the Clone is the twenty-fourth episode of the seventh season finale in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on May 17, 1996. It was directed by Richard Correll and written by both David W. Duclon and Gary Menteer. Plot Urkel's cloning machine can make exact duplicates of anything; including himself, causing double trouble throughout the household (and putting Myra in a frenzy over her "Stevie-kins"). Then Laura has an idea: Put the Urkel clone into the transformation chamber and make the alter-ego Stefan a permanent human. Synopsis Urkel has made a new cloning invention which allowed him to clone stuff from tomato plants and stools, to himself, which yields disastrous results. Now it's double trouble with for the Winslows as the Steve and his clone meet. Carl loses his patience with the two Steve when they were playing chess and demands the cloning machine so they can double more of his money. However, Urkel revealed that he and his clone destroyed it. He mentions that they felt it was too unethical to do that and are concerned of the consequences that will follow if the cloning machine fell in wrong hands. Steve mentions that some corrupted leader could clone himself and cause trouble for his country. An enraged, Carl tells Harriette to hold him back before he strangles Steve and the clone. Later on Steve and his clone fights over Myra, while they were dancing to polka music. Immediately, a fed up Laura shows up and is annoyed by their behavior. She immediately diffuses the situation before it gets worse by grabbing Urkel and his clone's ears. After calming everything down, Laura calls them to their senses about what they've learned. Myra think one and one is fun. However, Laura wholeheartedly disagrees with her and tells them what she really thinks about the situation. She points out that Steve really created a mess of things by cloning himself and it's causing a lot more problems than solution. In that moment, he realizes Laura is right and thinks there is no solution to the problem in how to handle the clone. However, she comes up with a good solution to the problem. Laura suggests that Steve make the Urkel clone a permanent Stefan and that way she and Myra will be with the man they love. The plan works after Steve says his goodbye to his clone, Stefan meets Steve for the first time as the latter is impressed to meet his counterpart. Both Myra and Laura are relieved to be with the man they love. Stefan kisses Laura, happy to be with her permanently, instead for a week. Steve admits that he'll miss his clone, but Myra makes him think otherwise as she reveals she likes the real thing better. She kisses him as Stefan and Laura continue to do so. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel and Stefan Urquelle * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo * Michelle Thomas as Myra Monkhouse Recurring * Orlando Brown as Jerry Jamal Jameson Gallery IMG 2863.JPG Trivia * Final appearance of Waldo, but he was mentioned in season 8's Chick-A-Boom. ** Towards the end of the seventh season, Executive producer William Bickley decided not to renew Shawn Harrison's contract, citing that the interaction between Waldo and his girlfriend Maxine were apparently not enough for a dramatic contrast. This is why Waldo makes his last appearance in this episode. * The cloning machine was one of Steve's few inventions that did not malfunction or cause harm. ** However, had the show continued to its tenth season, it would have been revealed in Death of a Stefan that the machine did not make permanent clones, resulting in Stefan fading away and his cool and suave personality merging into Steve. * This marks the first time Stefan and Steve meet. * With Stefan permanently around, he and Laura are able to pursue a real relationship. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Seven episodes Category:Season Seven Category:Trivia